A turbomachine for which the invention is intended is an axial compressor or an axial turbine of the type comprising at least one rotor disk with housings recessed into its rim for vanes which extend radially relative to the axis of the machine. The vanes themselves comprise a root, an airfoil and, between the two, a platform. The root is inserted into the housing of the disk, the airfoil is swept by the flow of propellant gases and the platform forms a portion of the radially inside surface of the gas stream.
The purpose of dynamic damping is to modify the dynamic behavior of the vanes of the turbomachine by adding a mass underneath the platforms of the vanes. The loads thus generated in operation reduce the dynamic stresses in the roots of the vanes by changing the natural vibration frequencies.